


You Say

by svu_jj



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svu_jj/pseuds/svu_jj
Summary: A story of how an english boy named James and an Irish girl named Erin fell in love. Because sometimes tragedy can bring people closer.





	You Say

It was a cold and windy day in Derry and Erin was walking home from school. Normally she’d walk with her friends but Orla convinced Clare to stay and do step with her while Michelle was in detention for yelling: “the little fucker” in front of Sister Micheal. And who knew were James was. There was something between them, possibly a hint of mutual attraction at times but neither one of them acted on it. 

Fast forward to the present. Turns out Big Mandy had a grudge against Michelle for calling her “a sick and twisted motherfucker” and wanted to beat Michelle. Since Michelle was in detention, they took it out on someone else. Her best friend, Erin. It started with a shove forward and escalated into a one sided fist fight with poor Erin trying mercilessly to defend herself. It only ended when Erin twisted after Mandy’s punch and fell back onto her head and her hand. There was a very large smack when her head hit the ground, loud enough to make Big Mandy and her friends bolt. 

So Erin, barely conscious with tears streaming down her face, laid there waiting for it to be dark or to die. Whichever came first it didn’t matter. Luckily neither. It was James. He saw his cousins best friend, and his crush lying on the pavement covered in red. 

“Jesus Erin, who did this to you?” 

“Mmm urts.” She slurred half opening her eyes. 

“Yeah I know. Come on, let’s get you home. Better yet, why don’t we take you to Michelle’s house?” 

She murmured somewhat of a reply and then he picked her up carefully avoiding hurting her. This is never how he imagined holding a girl but this would do. So he slowly walked the short distance to Michelle’s house and knocked. Quickly Michelle opened the door about to yell at him for not having his key but when she saw her best friend she went quiet. 

“Jesus James, what did you do to her?”

“He..didn’t..do it” Erin managed out. 

“Balls. I’ve seen this little Dickos anger issues, I’ll kill him!” She started to raise her voice and Erin let out a whimper as Michelle’s voice rang through her head.

“Come on Michelle, she’s had a long day. Now can we come in or not?” James pleaded holding Erin closer to his chest. 

“Aye sorry.”

So he moved past Michelle and laid Erin down on the couch. “Get the curtains. She’s probably got a hell of a concussion.” Michelle nodded and went off to go get the curtains and close them. 

“Alright. Now..Erin, who fucked you up so bad?” 

“No one. I’m fine.” She whispered. She then tried to get up only to scrunch her face up in pain as she wheezed. “No, no you need to stay lying down okay?” James said concerned.

Michelle then returned with frozen foods to try and help the swelling go down. James then sat on the couch with Erin and slowly sat her up. 

He put the frozen food bags on her head and her wrist as those looked the worst and then held her in his arms. Michelle had noticed the possible attraction between them a few weeks ago and at first had a problem with it but ended up not caring. “Erin, tell me who. So I can go whack em.” Michelle prompted again. 

“Tired.” She whispered again. Quickly Michelle looked at Erin and she looked as white as a ghost. “Okay. You don’t need to tell us right now. What do you need?” 

“Sleep.” 

“Ay, but you can’t do that you have a head injury.” 

“Michelle...” Erin’s eyes became as wide as saucers. “I think I’m gonna boke.” True to her word, she leaned over and vomited onto the other side of the couch. The movement caused her head to throb and After she felt her stomach settle, she leaned back onto the couch and looked at Michelle while lifting her good hand to her head. “Sorry.” She croaked out. 

“Ay don’t worry about it. I’ll tell Mamy James did it.”

Erin smiled and attempted a laugh but immediately regretted it when her head shook. “Okay sorry, I won’t make you laugh again.” Michelle said. About an hour passed of the three of them sitting in silence till Deidre came home. 

At first glance, it was her daughter, her nephew and her daughters best friend just talking on the couch but once she noticed blood and bags of previously frozen foods, she knew something was wrong. 

“Michelle?”

“Hi Mamy.” 

“What in gods name happened here?”

“It’s a long story but what happened was...”

“Michelle no.” Erin whispered. “Golly Erin, who did that to you? You have bruises and cuts everywhere!” Deidre exclaimed 

“Nothing. I just tripped. Look I gotta be home soon, me ma’s expecting me. See you, Mrs. Mallon.” Erin stood up only to wobble and have Michelle catch her.  
“Your not going anywhere Ms. Quinn. If your ma sees you like this, shell have a cat attack. 

Erin merely blinked as Deidre came over and kneeled by her. “At least let us help. Michelle and if you want, James can help clean you up.” 

She nodded and Michelle came over to come pick her up. “Can..can James come with too?” 

Normally Michelle would make a comment but Erin seemed to only have eyes on James so she took pity. “Yeah. You want him to carry you?” 

Erin nodded. “Come on now then James.” Michelle said. Immediately James came forward and carefully got Erin into his arms. “James?” Erin whispered. 

“Yeah?” 

“I like you. I know you won’t like me back but I thought I’d say it.” She sighed. 

“I like you too Erin. But right now we gotta get your injuries taken care of.” He gently set her down on the chair and took a wet warm cloth to her head. She hissed at the pain and her bottom lip began to wobble as tears started to pour down her cheeks. Knowing Michelle didn’t like emotions, she tried to wipe it away with her bad hand only resulting in another outcry of pain and a gentle arm moving hers. She looked up and it was James. He wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead. 

“Can I keep going?” 

She nodded and looked around for Michelle. “Do you want Michelle to do this?” 

Erin tilted her head a little bit as to think about what she wanted to say. “Hey. It’s okay. How about I hold you and Michelle can clean your head.” 

“Sure.” Michelle answered. James gathered Erin in his arms as Michelle began to wipe the blood off. Slowly, Erin’s eyes began to droop and she passed out clean in James arms. 

“Aye, good she’s asleep. What are we gonna do with her now?” 

“You can ring her Ma. Tell her she’s staying over.” 

James nodded and after finishing his phone call he tucked Erin into his bed. “I’ll stay with her tonight.” And in her sleep Erin smiled. Yes today had been hard, yes tomorrow would be hard but with him by her side and the support of her friends she just might make it through.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic I’m sharing publicly for Derry girls:) this is gonna be a bit dark but it’s good I promise.


End file.
